


Brothers in Arm-Knitting

by gabrielsingskaraoke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsingskaraoke/pseuds/gabrielsingskaraoke
Summary: Loki (7) and Thor (11) are bored and decide that Loki will teach Thor how to knit. Frigga happens upon them as their lesson starts to unravel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another extremely fluffy prompt courtesy of my girlfriend. 
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMBcgcpOo1U

It was not the first time that Frigga had caught Thor trapped and Loki smirking – but it may have been the first time her yarn was involved.

“I was only teaching him how to knit!”

Frigga sighed, “You know you are not allowed near my needle after what happened -”

“There were no needles, Mother!” Thor lifted his arms above his head, a knotted mess of fabric strips tied together. “We also could not find yarn. Knitting is much harder than expected.”

Frigga looked down at Loki, who had managed to look more innocent than any guilty 7 year old could manage.

“They were the old sheets,” he squeaked out, moving deftly out of the way as Thor rolled himself into a tighter knot of fabric. “We were bonding!”

Frigga tried to make herself be upset. This was the time to teach a lesson and be a parent. If Odin were here, the boys would be quivering before him as he ensured this would not happen again.

It was certainly not the behavior of Princes, no matter their age. Yet, watching Loki carefully untangle the knots around his older brother’s arms… If the stories were true, this bond between them would not last. The brothers would not always have these moments. 

Frigga carefully gathered her skirts about her, and settled cross-legged on the floor before her boys. If this would not last, it should be cherished. They would one day learn of treason and murder. They would know joy at the sight of each other in chains. It could not hurt to show them some joy now, to shelter this small moment from the future. 

She took an end of the makeshift yarn, rolling it into a ball. “You could both be in a great amount of trouble.” 

The boys froze before her, dropping their arms to their sides. The remaining yarn pooled around Thor’s feet, gliding slowly into the three balls that Frigga was rolling. 

“We’re very sorry, Mother.” Loki began the apology, of course. His eyes were shining with tears threatening to fall. This particular route would not serve him much longer, but Frigga had no doubts that he would find equally effective means to win over any situation.

Thor, on the other hand, stood tall beside his brother. There was a mumbled attempt at an apology, but it held no true weight. He was ready to accept the punishment, and preparing himself for the introduction of Odin. 

Neither expected their mother to roll a ball towards them, but they sat quickly as she instructed. 

“I am not condoning this behavior. However,” Frigga knotted a circle around her wrist, “It would not hurt your education to learn this.”

Thor interrupted, “But, Loki already knows how to knit! You taught him and he was teaching me.”

Loki made a knot on his own wrist, Frigga reached over and pulled knot off, loosening it and putting it back correctly. “Your brother knows no such thing, Thor. But don’t fret over that too much. It is the way of brothers to boast.” 

Frigga made a knot on Thor’s wrist, showing him how to hold the yarn in his opposite hand. 

“Today, we are starting a secret lesson. If you do well, keep this between us, and swear on Asgard that you will not use them as weapons, I may allow you to use the needles next. What do you think boys?”

Thor and Loki sat facing her with matching smiles. This was how she would remember her sons, Frigga thought, not as the enemies that the future promised. She would remember them in matching eager smiles, shoulders and knees touching, as brothers.


End file.
